Rapunzel: Undercover Saint
by RayRayofCali
Summary: Rapunzel, Eugene, and Max are in the year 2008. They are all part of the Saints. Together with Johnny Gat, and Melissa, their boss, They tackle the Brotherhood, Ronin and Samedi and conquer the city if Stilwater. Not to mention that an old clothing company has taken over the city. Rated for language and violence.
1. Jailbreak

**A/N: This is only rated because of the language. There is a lot of it. It's not fully focused on the characters of tangled. However Max is a human now. I decided, there were a lot of fics where people put themselves in the film. I decided to take them out and put them into my own scenario.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or anything else. Except the main characters name.**

"You'll never guess who's awake," a cop said to another cop.

"You're shitting me!"

"Come see for yourself." They started to walk down to the infirmary.

"How long has it been?"

"Years. I stopped keeping track a while ago."

"Can't believe it's been _that_ long."

"Time flies when you're watching someone breathe through a tube." They opened the doors to the infirmary and someone was by the only patient's bed. "How's she doing?"

"Well," the nurse said. "Seeing as how they managed to survive a massive explosion, I'd say, pretty good." The doors opened and a nurse called out, "Coming through!" She was wheeling in a patient in an orange jumpsuit with a purple beanie.

"What happened?" the main nurse asked.

"Shanking," the other responded.

"Put him on that bed." The nurse wheeled the gurney and slowly put the patient on the bed.

"Has she said anything?" one of the cops asked.

"Not yet. But I'm about to take the bandages off…" With that, she pulled the bandages off of the patient. A girl with short blonde hair and black tips lied there. She also had a nice tan and a few facial piercings. She looked around, obviously not knowing at first where she was. "Yes, that healed nicely." the nurse said.

"Careful, nurse, that girl's dangerous," one of the cops said.

"You got anything you want to say to the judge," the other cop said to the girl. "You better start thinking of it now."

"You're wasting your time," the previous cop said to him. "Come on, let's get a hold of Troy." As they left, the girl was still quiet and taking in her surroundings. The curtain between her and the boy next to her opened and she looked over. He pulled it open.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

"Do I know you?" She asked him in return.

"My brother was in the Saints and he told me all about you. Listen, we gotta get you outta here."

"Well, I'm sure if we ask nicely," she said sarcastically.

"I know a way out."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you still here?"

"I heard you were in here and I wanted to bust you out. Getting out of here's a two-man job and no one else would give it a try."

"You really expect me to trust some guy I don't even know?"

"First off, the name's Max. Come on, I just took a shanking just to get a chance to talk to you. Doesn't that show I'm loyal?"

"It shows that you're dumb enough to let yourself get stabbed."

"I'm trying to help you."

"You what I got the last time I trusted someone? Blown the fuck up."

"You need me."

She scoffed. "The hell I do. I got the Saints!"

He chuckled. "Sure you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How long you think you been out?"

"Hey I don't know man. Two, three weeks?"

"Listen, I know you think you're a badass but do you even know where you're at? Without me, you'll be wandering around the prison for hours. Even if you manage to get past the guards and if you manage to get past these walls, you'll just figure out that you sitting on a goddamn island. And I'm pretty sure you can't out swim the coast guard."

"You got a boat stashed here?" She asked excited at the thought of getting out.

"No, but I know where we're gonna steal one." Sounded like fun to her.

"Alright, let's get outta here." With she stood up and was already ready to break out. She walked over to the doctor in there and punched him in the back of thee head. He was out.

"Alright! Let's go out the front." They left the infirmary and about 4 female cops were there. They didn't have guns so it didn't scare them. Max took out one of the cops and turned around to see she had already taken out the other 3 in the meantime. Damn she had skill. She searched them and found that two of them had pistols and full on ammo. She pulled the safety off of them and tossed one to Max. She also dug out a key and got through. However once the cops were out, the alarm went off. But she didn't care. The more the merrier.

They ran outside where there were only 6 cops. She got headshots on 5 of them and Max took out one. She also took their weapons. She stuffed the pistol in her pocket and took the shotgun. A cop car came in and busted the gate wide open. Well that was easier than she thought it would be. She used the shotgun on the two cops that were in the car and called Max into the car.

"So, you remember my brother?"

"He was the one in purple, right?" Max just laughed it off. They both knew that their main color was purple.

"Told you I could break you out."

"I gotta hand it to ya, Max. I'm impressed." They got past all the cops that were shooting and made it to the dock. They got out of the car and found the boat. He got in front and took control.

"Man the gun. I'm gonna get us out of here." She was handed a rifle and started shooting any boats or helicopters that had guards in it. With the rifle in perfect aim, all of them blew up. Once they were safe, she looked to the city.

"That's the Row?" She asked looking at what may just be the biggest building she had ever seen.

"Yep."

"Jesus, when did this happen?"

"When Ultor got involved."

"The clothing company?"

"After a whole bunch of people were killed in that bombing of yours, Ultor picked up the pieces. Now they're everywhere. On T.V., billboards. Hell, if you ever forget who Ultor is, just look to Saint's Row and you'll see that fucking Iscor." They made it to land and got off the boat.

"So where can I find the other Saints?" Max lowered his head and continued walking.

"What other Saints?"

"Whatcha talking about?"

"Without anyone to lead them, the Saints fell apart. Once the Brotherhood, Ronin and Samedi showed up, the few that were left dropped their flags before they were killed."

"Well that's just fuckin' great," She said angrily.

"Look, I know you didn't want to hear this but my advice: just keep your head down. The cops are looking for you and a lot has changed. I say you go buy a beer and soak up as much information as you can."

"Thanks, Max."

"Anytime." With that, Max walked off into the city. As she walked around the next day she picked up a newspaper that's headlines read: "Coma victim wakes up, kills way to freedom". Oh she had to read this.

'A former member of the famed Third Street Saints awoke from a coma today orchestrating a symphony of destruction that engulfed the entire island penitentiary. The inmate had been taken to the prison infirmary after awaking, and from there overpowered a prison doctor before making their way outside. After an intense gunfight, the fugitive presumably made her way to the prison's dock and escaped pursuit by boat. Details are sketchy, but it is presumed that this dangerous individual was aided by another inmate.'

'Former'? She thought. Oh well. She would get the Saints back if it was the last thing she did.

**A/N: Yes, the Saints are a gang. And Max is a loyal gang member. Eugene and Rapunzel will come in later. Tell me if you liked it. Doesn't matter if you do or not (I don't mean that disrespectfully) because I will continue to write no matter what. Leave a comment in the review section below or to me personally at my username at the top of the page.**


	2. Appointed Defender

**A/N: I don't know when I'll be finished with this chapter or when it will be up because for some odd reason I'll do the first chapter of a story and then it will kind of just die. Hopefully this isn't the case though. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny Gat. Although, no matter how old he is (probably 30 or something) I would marry him.**

Melissa walked into the strip club for a beer and noticed the T.V. was on at the bar. She decided to watch. The news was on.

"And I am here for the trial of the century," the News lady said. "The notorious member of a gang once known as the 'Third Street Saints'" this caught her attention. "Johnny Gat was arrested last year for an attempted assassination to the Chief of Police, Troy Bradshaw, as well as 384 first degree murders promptly sending him to Death Row." Someone in a red T-shirt came up to the bar.

"Hey, Barry turn this shit off." Melissa wasn't happy. This was a time that she actually wanted to see the news. The bartender turned it off and Melissa turned to the man now next to her.

"Hey, I was watching that." He turned to her with a disgusted look on his face.

"I guess you're not anymore, are you, bitch?" Now she was pissed. She grabbed his beer and smashed it in his face. She tossed the rest of the bottle behind her and faced the bartender.

"Could you turn the T.V. back on, please?" He turned it back on.

"In just a few moments we'll find out once and for all, if Mr. Gat will go home a happy man, or a dead one." Oh, HELL no!

"Oh, shit!" She exclaimed and realized she had to get to the courthouse before anything happened. However the man that was next to her started to wake up and two other men wearing red came in too. If they were sticking with the same color, maybe they were part of a gang. She'd find out soon enough. But first she had to get past them to get to the courthouse. They were ready to attack when she picked up a barstool and killed them all. She went to the entrance and at that time, two more men were at the door. She pulled out her pistol and shot them both. She took the first car she could find and quickly drove to the courthouse.

Once she was there, the trial had already begun. She listened in through the door before she did anything though.

"Mr. Gat," the judge said. "You've been convicted of over 300 murders. Do you really expect this appeal to work?"

"I figure with the statue of limitations it really should be closer to 250." Johnny said.

"There's no statue of limitations for murder!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Watch yourself Mr. Gat." She said threateningly.

"Or what, you'll hold me in contempt? I already know you're planning on giving me the chair, you really think I give a shit about you not liking me? Fuck off."

She slammed down her gavel. "I'm curious if you can keep up your attitude when 2000 volts are running through your body." This didn't bother Johnny at all. In fact it made him keep going.

"Well I'm curious if you can keep acting like a doucebag when I shove that gavel up your ass!" The whole room bursted into 'ooh's' and his lawyer tried to cover it up.

"My client would like that stricken from the record." Melissa decided now was a good time. She slammed her gun on the door to get their attention first.

"What was that?" the judge shouted. Then the door was slammed into the guard at the door and killed him as he faced the ground. Another cop tried to sneak up on her but she was too quick and pointed the pistol at his face.

"Drop it!" She said menacingly. The cop dropped his gun and the bullet escape and flew around the room until it quieted and everyone was hiding. The lawyer popped his head up above the table really quick. "Anyone hit need a lawyer?" Then he ducked back under the table. Melissa bent down and got a key from the dead cop under the door.

"Shit. 'Bout time your burnt ass woke up," Johnny said to Melissa. She continued to walk towards him and tossed him the key as he undid his handcuffs.

"You okay, Johnny?"

"Yeah aside from being almost sent to the chair, I'm fuckin' great. Hey you look different. You do something with your hair?" Ever the gentleman.

She chuckled. "You ready to get outta here?"

"Fuck yeah." They took out all the cops that got in their way and headed for the entrance. A couple cop cars were right outside but that didn't stop them. They took one of the cop cars and headed for a Forgive and Forget. It was basically like a priest. But with a drive thru. The point was that it would get the cops off their ass. On the way there, they had a nice long conversation.

"Thanks for busting me out. Aisha would have killed me if I got executed."

"You still with Aisha?"

"Yeah. It was a little tricky with her being on the DL after faking her own death and me on Death Row but we made it work.

"How long were you in jail for?"

"2 years and 31 days."

"Not like you were counting." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right? It's weird though. People inside were betting on how long I'd last. When I went in, a lot of the guards just wanted to put me in the chair. Almost did. But with Troy as chief, he made sure I was safe."

"Troy's the chief of police?"

"Yo, you better start getting with the times. Julius is missing, Ben King wrote an autobiography, Dex is—don't get me started on Dex. But the main thing is Troy. In just 2 months he went from undercover cop to Chief of Police."

"Well if I have time I may just drop by the station to say hello." The rest of the ride was quiet. She dropped him off at his and Aisha's house and left. She went back to her apartment and went for a walk to the corner of the street and picked up a newspaper. Already had Gat's adventure all over it and it wasn't even 5 yet. The headline read 'Gat found guilty, still goes free'. She read the article.

'In a stunning turn of events, Johnny Gat has escaped custody moments after being convicted of multiple counts of 1st degree murder. After the guilty verdict was read; an armed assailant, who is presumed to have recently escaped prison, burst into the courtroom and freed Gat. The pair then managed to fight their way out of the courthouse and lost their police pursuit somewhere downtown. The attack had left numerous dead, including one judge.'

'And the judge thought she had a chance' Melissa thought to herself. The judge had a shotgun but she didn't have good aim. 'Sucked to be her.'

**A/N: Wow, I'm surprised I finished that chapter. Usually I just stop after the first chapter. Strange. Anyway, leave a comment or review in the review section below or personally send me a message. Rapunzel and Eugene won't be in until chapter 4 though, just letting you know.**


	3. Down Payment

**A/N: Hopefully you like the story. And maybe some of you have got the light bulb and made the game reference. Rapunzel and Eugene will be in the next chapter. And I'm not lying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this story except the main character's name.**

Melissa knocked on the door of the Gat residence that night. Johnny answered and they shook hands and hugged.

"Well, come on in." She happily walked in, very happy to see good friends of hers. "You want a beer?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." He walked into the kitchen as she looked around to see all the Aisha record posters. Man she loved that girl. She was very strong and didn't give two shits about what other people think. Johnny came back into the living room, two beers in his hands.

"Johnny, who's that?" Melissa could hear Aisha's voice from the next floor.

"Come to the living room and find out!" He shouted back. Melissa sat on the couch and opened her beer.

"Johnny, I don't care if you just broke out of jail," Aisha said from the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a business suit but that was typical of her. She was very high class. She had short black hair and definitely no piercings. Johnny pointed to Melissa and Aisha looked over. "You do not mess with my furnit—Oh, my God. Melissa. It's you!" Melissa smiled.

"Surprised, Aish?"

"What? That you're here or that you're talking?"

"Pick one." Aisha then turned serious.

"We all thought you were dead."

"I almost was."

"Well, for someone who was blown to hell, you look great. Did you do something with your hair?"

"I've been getting that a lot," said Melissa touching her hair. Then Johnny spoke up.

"Yo, can we get back to business here?"

"What's the rush?" Aisha asked.

"I've been cooped up on death row and that bitch has been laid out in a coma!" After Melissa took another drink, she turned to Johnny.

"We definitely need to remind motherfuckers who we are." And Aisha, being Aisha, asked a very Aisha question.

"And that can't wait until after dinner?"

Both Melissa and Johnny said at the same time: "No!"

Aisha laughed it off. "You two haven't changed at all."

"Well," Johnny started. "There's a saying about dogs and blowing shit up." Then he laughed. "So what's the plan?" he asked Melissa.

"First we get our crew. Once we have that, we can work on how we're taking back our city."

"Sounds good." Then Aisha brought up a good point.

"And where were you planning on having this little meeting?" Johnny and Melissa looked at each other then looked around the room as if considering that this was a great place. But Aisha went serious. "No." She said already knowing what they were gonna say.

"Well this place is pretty spacious." Johnny said, ignoring Aisha.

"No," Aisha was not having any of that in her house.

"The color's very soothing." Melissa said, still looking around.

"No!" She said very clear that she wasn't kidding.

"Oh, come on, Aish!" Johnny exclaimed.

"This ain't no fucking gang clubhouse!" She turned her back to them. Well, that was the end of that. Johnny faced Melissa.

"Change in plans." Melissa stood up.

"We gotta find a new place?" Johnny looked at Aisha hoping maybe she would change her mind.

"Yeah, you got it." But at least Aisha lent them her car. They both got in the car where Johnny told her where to go. "Head over to the old mission house, we'll start there."

"Why don't we just set up shop at the church?" She asked.

"Ultor's renovated it and turned it into a tourist destination."

"You're kidding me."

"Wish I was. We gotta find a new place and the mission house would be perfect. But we're not staying in the mission. A few years ago, an earthquake dropped the part of the city below sea level. Rather than cleaning it out, the city just built over it. There's an abandoned hotel below the mission that will work." Sounded good to her.

"Alright, what's the catch?" She knew there had to be a downside.

"We have to evict the current tenants."

"Ooh, sounds like fun." Hell anything that involved shooting sounded like fun to her. Once they were there, they got out of the car and headed inside. Johnny showed her where to go and it must have been 4 floors down. Finally they found a room crawling with people in green and had dreads. She took out her pistol aimed well and shot one of them. That alerted them all. There were about 15 of them that she had to take out but she only took out about 8. Johnny took care of the rest. She was use to doing things on her own but when Johnny was with her, she only had half the work and the rest was Johnny's. Once the people in green were taken out, she had to take out the homeless 'shelters'.

Basically, it was a whole bunch of boxes piled up and there were about 8 of them. She blew them up while Johnny stood by as guard. The last thing she had to do to make it home was kill the bums that were still here. That was simple since all they had were knives. None of them got near her and she shot them all from afar. Johnny handled a few of them as well. She wasn't surprised. Once they were all taken out, she was done with her work here.

"So, what do you think?" Johnny asked her as he moved a dead boy of the couch and made it his footrest. She looked around at the trashy place.

"It's kind of a shithole."

"True that. But it's a shithole with potential." Melissa couldn't see it as anything better than it already was.

"I don't know, man." She was still iffy about it.

"Oh come on! A stripper pole, some flat screens, maybe some nicer furniture…" he trailed off.

"Say no more. You had me at 'stripper pole'."

"Fuckin' A." They pounded fists and then that became their home. The next morning, she found the newspaper that said, 'Homeless bums, now more homeless'. Obviously these people were keeping a close watch on her.

'The streets of Stilwater are beginning to overcrowd. A recent surge in the homeless population has been attributed to an attack on an underground shanty town. It is unclear as to what precisely occurred; as attempts to interview the displaced have thus far lead only to repeated stabbings and wallet theft. We will keep you updated as these attacks directed toward the homeless continue to spike.'

'I wonder what will be in the next newspaper' Melissa wondered as she headed to the new place to meet Johnny there. It had to be cleaned out.

**A/N: I realize that not many Tangled characters are in the story yet. But I promise you that they o come in the next chapter. That's when Rapunzel, Eugene, and Max are recruited for the gang. I know, a gang isn't exactly what you would expect in a Tangled story but bear with me here. I'm trying.**

**Anyway please leave a comment or review in the review section below or send me a personal message. I'd like to know if people are actually reading this. Peace!**


	4. Three Kings

**A/N: They are in this chapter, I promise you. With that being said, continue on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Melissa.**

Johnny set down another dead body by the couch. When he stood up again he faced Melissa.

"Ya know this isn't exactly what I had in mind for my day. Melissa carried a body over her shoulder and set it down on the couch.

"Yo, we gotta clean this place out." Johnny dragged another bum to the edge of the couch.

"Yo, I'm not a fucking janitor."

"No shit, you're a goddamn diva!"

"This is the kind of shit people who were just hired should have to do. Melissa decided to have a little fun with him.

"Great idea! Let's just ask some of the crew for help!" She kicked a bum in the head so the head rolled over. "Hey buddy, you wanna help? No?" Johnny gave her a look that said 'That's not funny'. "Looks like we're doing this ourselves."

"That's my point! We can't really run a gang if we don't have – you know – a fucking gang!" Even though it was fun to mess with him, he had a point.

"You said it yourself. Most of the old crew are either dead or busted by Troy. We're gonna have to start fresh."

"Good cause I'm done mopping up blood!"

"This kid Max helped me bust out. He seems cool but we're gonna need more." Then Johnny got a certain look on his face. She knew that he was starting to put things together. "What you thinking?"

"Yo, I met some people in jail who might work. Let me make some calls. Once I find out where these people are though, you're gonna have to show 'em you're the real deal. They won't just follow anybody."

"That won't be a problem." Then she turned to leave but he said something else.

"Hey before you go, what sort of crew are you looking for?" She looked off into the distance.

"Let's start with people who aren't afraid of using a gun on people." Then she left. She got a call from Johnny that they were all in the Suburbs. The first one she met was a girl named Rapunzel.

"You must be Rapunzel."

"That's me. And I take it you're Melissa?"

"Yep. What do you need?"

"I want to see what skill you have in a car. Make a few big jumps and I'm in."

"No problem." They got in the car and found a couple hills. She floored on the gas pedal and made three in a row.

"Not bad. Tell me when to meet you and where. I'd love to hang out with you guys. Just drop me off at my place." She did as she was told and headed to the next lieutenant. Max. He was down by Rim Jobs with a tow truck.

"Hey Melissa. I'd love to be a part of your gang but first can you do me a favor? A friend of mine owes me money but he hasn't paid me back. Can you help me repossess his car?"

"Sure. I'm up for it." They got in the truck and headed to the cemetery where Max's friend's car was.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"Pretty goddamn good so far."

"I hear what you did at Johnny's trial."

"I couldn't let them fry him. You know Johnny from jail?"

"I saw him in prison once. He didn't look like a happy guy."

"He's better when he's killing people. Seriously, he's a good guy, just don't piss him off." By that time they were in the cemetery backing up into an old as dirt car. She towed it and left the cemetery.

"Hey Ramone, I was just calling to let you know that, ha, I stole your car…You there?...Well listen, if you want it back, you better pay me what you owe me… good, I'll be at Rim Jobs." He hung up. "Thanks for this. He should be here soon." She parked the car and got into her own. Max walked up to her window and set his arms on it. "So, am I in the Saints?"

"You're in, Max." She said with a smile. He returned it.

"Cool. Let me know when I should be there. See ya!"

"Bye, Max." With that she drove off to meet the last lieutenant. The last one was a man named Eugene. But hey, she wasn't one to judge a book by it's cover. He was dressed in a purple hat and had a white T-shirt.

"Hey, I'm Eugene. If I'm gonna roll with you, I wanna see you fuck some Ronin up."

"I can do that." They drove away and killed about ten people all dressed in yellow with samurai swords on their backs. She didn't even have to get out of the car. She reached in the back, grabbed her machine gun and went nutso on them. Once they were all killed, she headed back to the hideout.

"So, Eugene, you ready to meet the other Saints?"

"Hell yeah!" They made their way down the stairs and Rapunzel and Max were there waiting. She brought them all down and once they were there, they heard a lot of shouting. Johnny was beating up some guy. Melissa pushed past everyone to face Johnny's back.

"What the hell s going on?" Johnny turned around and talked to Melissa.

"Well, I had to toughen up some people." He pointed to a random guy dressed in all purple. "You!" The guy looked up at him. "You're next." Then he walked away but the said 'Wait. What?' Then people started beating him up.

"Where'd you find these people?" Melissa asked.

"Like I said, I made some calls."Max spoke up.

"You guys actually hang out down here?"

"I don't know," Rapunzel started. "Add some throw pillows and a flat screen and this place would be aight."

"You definitely need a stripper pole in this bitch!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Definitely." Johnny agreed.

"Oh yeah." Melissa said as well. Then she walked up to the top of the stairs.

"So, now what?" Rapunzel asked Johnny. Johnny replied.

"We listen." They all turned to face Melissa at the top of the stairs.

"Alright everybody listen up! The Saints used to own Stilwater however the only motherfuckers that remember that is me and Gat. I think it's time we give those other crews a wakeup call." Cheers erupted from the crowd below her. She faced Eugene. "Eugene, you're in charge of the Ronin. I wanna know who's calling the shots and what business' they're running."

"Done," Eugene replied. Then she faced Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, you got the Sons of Samedi." Rapunzel made a bad face.

"It's gotta be them?"

"Fuck you say?" It was then that they all knew to do what Melissa said whenever she asked.

"I-It's cool. I got this." She then turned to Max.

"Max—"

"The Brotherhood, I'm on it." She smiled. Max was gonna be a great Saint.

"Ok, we are taking back this city. Once you're done with something, come back here and these people will have something for you to do. It's our time now, let's get this shit started!" Louder cheers surrounded the room. The next newspaper had headlines in big letters that caught many people's attention:

"Saints Resurrected".

**A/N: I told you they would be in chapter 4! I'm really surprised I got this far in 2 days. Well really just one day since I uploaded the first chapter but it's the second day so I count that. SO I hope you liked the chapter. That was the end of the prologue. This story will be about 30 chapters so hang on in there. BTW, I'd also like it if someone read my story 'Wicked: The Life **And** Times Of The Red Queen'. Not may have read that. So please leave a comment or review in the review section below or send me a personal message. Favorite this story, Subscribe or anything else.**


End file.
